I saw mommy kissing Santa Klaus?
by CoralPotion
Summary: Alec is Caroline and Klaus's 5 year old son. Excited for Christmas he sneaks downstairs to see Santa (Klaus in disguise) but sees his mommy kissing him! Alec vows to tell his daddy the news. With their son going to stay with Elijah- Klaus decides he should punish Caroline for kissing 'another man'. XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I wanted to do this fic since Christmas time but I didn't really have the time, but I had the plot and everything ready so hopefully all I need to do is click away and let the magic happen. It is going to be a lemon- I cannot stress this enough though, as much as it's fun writing them, I honestly had no experience so it feels a little 'fabricated' you know? Like when your teacher says "did you do your homework?" and your like "...yes?" when you clearly forgot because you were to busy jamming to the True Blood theme tune. SERIOUSLY how good is that theme tune? It sounds like Bill sings it.. Anyone else cringe when they see Eric but it's because you have a huge crush on him? I must be a strange little person... Anyway sorry for the long intro! Really hope you enjoy! If I've spelt their last name wrong I'M SORRY- I'm not good at spelling :(

Summary: Klaus, Caroline and their son Alec - (I don't know how they managed to create a child considering Caroline's a vamp so we'll say it was a spell or something) are getting ready for the big day... CHRISTMAS! But, what happens when Alec is a naughty boy and goes downstairs to peek at present and sees his mommy (it's mummy here in the UK but I'll roll with it) kissing Santa Clause! Hint: It's Klaus dressed up! :o SPOLIER! Alec in the morning goes to tell his daddy- and Klaus thinks 'mommy' should be punished for being bad at Christmas... P.s it's set in The Vampire Diaries not The Originals- the only reason is I haven't watched The Originals yet!

Warnings: Lemons, swearing, some BDSM (not loads just some) Don't own the characters- I mean I made up Alec but you can share him for a belated Christmas pressie! However I thought of the plot myself so I own that but just not the whole 'Vampire Diaries' merchandise and stuff. So lets go!

* * *

 **24th of December 2015- 11.20pm**

Carefully toddling down the stairs holding onto the banister, 5 year old Alec trudged down the stairs to get a peak at Santa coming to leave him presents under the Christmas tree. Mommy had told him he must be asleep or Santa won't come, but his Daddy just laughed and told him to stay in his room unless he needed a pee-pee then had to head straight back. He knew his parents would be cross at him and Santa might be cross too, but the 5 year old was desperate to catch a glimpse of Santa Clause in his house!

Peaking down the banister and the holes between the barriers, Alec thought he saw something... He could see his Christmas tree and his and Mommy and Daddy's stockings but no presents!

"Have I been bad this year?" he thought and tears threatened to spill over, when suddenly his eyes stopped watering- and he saw SANTA!

HE WAS HERE! IN HIS HOUSE!

Santa was dressed with his red coat and his hat, his shiny shoes and a large bag. (How mean would it be if it was a burglar?!) Santa had his usual white beard but he was doing something strange... He was talking to his Mommy! Why was she not in bed?

"Maybe she got frightened that Santa would come and steal me, I will give her a hug tomorrow and tell her that Santa is nice and wont hurt me." he thought and leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

Of course Caroline and Klaus knew he was there trying to listen- I mean he _was_ Caroline's child(!) Along with Klaus's sneaky skills... (doesn't that sound interesting;) )

Caroline figured their son would get up during the night to see if Santa had been yet, she forgot what it was like to be a child at Christmas time- they were so excited and didn't have to worry about anything... She missed the innocence of being a child during the holidays, but she was having much more fun being a grown up with a sexy hybrid called Klaus!

"Hello Mrs Mikealson- I'm here to bring presents for a little boy called Alec. My list tells me he has been a very good boy this year- is that true?" Klaus tried to adjust his voice slightly so he could put on a good show for his son.

"Oh yes Santa! Alec has been a very good boy this year, I hope you have lots of nice things for him in there!" Caroline couldn't hide a giggle at how she wanted to word that line but had to keep it PG for Alec.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and leaned into Caroline's ear and spoke with a tone of voice that only a vampire could hear- Alec despite having very good hearing due to his father's werewolf side, he still couldn't hear in the tone that his parents, aunt and uncle all could.

"I have something _very_ nice for you Mrs Mikealson in my sack, but I'm afraid you've been a rather naughty girl this year." Klaus purred and traced her ear with his tongue causing her to shiver.

"Oh really? Damn Santa, I'll just have to try _hard_ next year. _Really hard..."_ Caroline whispered as Klaus gave a quite possessive growl and kissed her hard.

Alec gasped, not even thinking Santa might hear him (!) Why was his mommy kissing Santa Clause? She had Daddy- that wasn't right! He would tell Daddy tomorrow after he opened his presents so he couldn't get into trouble for spying. (What a smart kid!)

Running upstairs and shutting his bedroom door, Caroline and Klaus listened to the tiny little pitter patter on the floor before listening to their child's breathing. He was fast asleep.

"Little guy must have tired himself out." Caroline smiled lovingly as she looked in the direction her and Klaus's mini-me was hiding not moments ago. She and Klaus loved Alec so much, Klaus would be willing to go through the pain of transforming under a full moon and more for his little cub. Alec was suspected by Elijah to possess more of Klaus's werewolf traits rather than vampire- however, was still stronger than the too and possessed the strength of his hybrid father- but that would be fully complete when he turned 18. Klaus once saw his son transform into a little werewolf cub, only for a second then back again; Alec wasn't aware of it at the time and still not really but Klaus was relived when he saw no pain came to his son when he transformed and laughed with Caroline for hours at the picture he took of his chasing his tail.

"Well he doesn't get his stamina from me love, must be from you." Klaus smiled cheekily and walked to the cupboard to putt away the Santa costume and beard. He felt Caroline wrap her arms around him and laugh.

"I highly doubt that Niklaus."

"Oohhh say my name love.."

"Nikkkkkkkkkkklaus.."

"Bloody damning hell Caroline- I need you." He panted as he made her look at him, both their upcoming arousal eminent.

"I know baby, I need you so much, but we need to wait until Al goes to Elijah's." Caroline gave a sad smile, she always hated seeing her child leave but Klaus did have a point, sex was extremely hard for them what with a noisy 5 year old boy in the house!

"Speaking of him, when is Elijah taking him again?"

"Bullshit!" Klaus tore out his phone to phone his brother- ignoring Caroline's look of triumph. They had a bet that Klaus would forget to phone his brother to confirm, Caroline said he would, Klaus said he wouldn't.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"For fucks sake Elijah!" Klaus growled which Caroline shhh'd him to not wake up the sleeping were- puppy upstairs.

 **"** **Impeccable timing as always Niklaus"** Elijah sighed down the phone.

"What took you so long brother I was waiting for-"he was cut off by a female in the background asking "Who is it baby?"

 **"Now is not the time for chit chats brother- I have... company"** Elijah tried as best to sound unfazed but the fact his brother phoned in the middle of sex was just pure plain embarrassing!

"It will only take a second Elijah, when are you having Alec?" Klaus placed his hand on his forehead in exasperation as Caroline was trying to stile the flood of laughter threatening to come out.

 **"I will have Alec on the 27th and will return him on the 29th, do you not recall he was staying over Niklaus?"** Elijah took sudden interest in the topic of his nephew and ignored his 'lady friend's' signals to... continue what they were doing.

"No, no, I remember. Do not take me for a fool brother!" Klaus was getting bored of his brother already and scowled at Caroline who had her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing to death. She always found it so amusing to see Klaus frustrated at his siblings, usually he was cool, collected, in control- but with his siblings he would take on the role of an 8 year old child being forced to phone his great aunt for the socks he got for his birthday that he hated while she spoke about Miss Marple and gardening.

 **"Of course not Niklaus, I will come pick him up at 10am. It will give you and Caroline some time for yourselves."** Elijah was sympathetic to their situation but knew how much they loved their child, plus he never minded taking his nephew for a few days, he would watch cartoons with him and play which always made him smile-until Kol came in and asked if he could gamble yet..

"Alright thank you very much Elijah! Very appreciated!" Caroline forced her way into the conversation then left when Elijah thought he put the phone down and all they could hear was someone moaning in the background.

"For FUCKS SAKE! Is everyone getting it on except me?!" Klaus whined like a child and began putting the presents out with Caroline sniggering while she dealt with the milk and cookies and yes the carrots of course(!)

* * *

It was now around 2:30 in the morning, Alec was still fast asleep, and Klaus and Caroline had gone bed. Truthfully, Klaus was excited to see his wife's face when she saw her Christmas present.

While in dreamland, Alec dreamt about the presents and toys and Christmas dinner! He would get to see his Auntie Rebekah, his Uncle Elijah, his Uncle Cole and his granny Forbes!

Yes the Mikealson/Forbes child was a very happy little were-pup, nice and cosy in his 'big boy' bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

 **Awww don't you miss that at Christmas? Being that age? Anyway I know it's a short chapter but I thought I'd make a short one to see if you guys actually think it's worth the read or if it's just shit or if it's too depressing because it's not Christmas anymore! - I hear ya!**

 **The next chapter will be Alec waking his parents up at like half 4 in the morning XD! Trust me, when my brother and I were about his age we would get up at 3.00am exactly- now he just moans and says go away :( Nah- love him anyway 3**

 **The third chapter will skip Boxing Day because to be honest- what we really want is the lemon, am I right? Come onnnnn admit it- I'm like that as well. Did you think Klaus's phone call to Elijah was funny? I know I have spelt their last name wrong- if it really starts getting on your nerves I'll change it, it's just the computer automatically changed it and I'm too tired to get into an argument with the dinosaur. So I'll let you guys go do it is what ever you do- OH! ACTUALLY! Can I ask you guys for a solid? (favour) Anyone that's still at school or left but can remember- do you have ANY TIPS for exam stress? I've had to drop my exams for 2 years because of my mental health and it's my last chance to sit them this year but I'm panicking! Any help would be great AND TO SWEETEN THE DEAL! I will make Klaus hug you and give you Cookie Dough! Hmmm... why do I promise myself things I can't have :( BYEEEE! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thanks for all your advice and support! I do take requests but at the minute I can't really- long story about me having a PE, if anyone's had a blood clot in their lung they'll agree with me saying it's BLOODY SORE! I can't even remember what 5 year olds like lol, my brother never really came out his toddler stage because he's autistic. Right Alec likes Spiderman then- it's decided! Links are there so you can see what gifts they got. Also I realise I put 'Mummy' instead of 'Mommy' but gimme a break I'm in pain :( stupid clot... I might have promised lemons in this chapter, I can't remember, I'm very sorry! I got caught up in the family bonding moment and didn't want to corrupt the innocence! Hehe! The next chapter will be a jump so that Caroline and Klaus are alone without Alec to have some hot hybrid sex. Doesn't that sound nice ;)

* * *

"DADDY WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! MOMMY IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Alec jumped violently on his parents king sized bed, making sure he made as such noise as possible to wake his snoring parents. Klaus stirred and opened one eye. His heart glowed when he saw their child so excited, he had always wanted children; he didn't know how they were able to, but he thanked every spirit or God alive for his son.

"Merry Christmas little one. Has Santa been yet?" Klaus fought hard to not put up Alec and bolt downstairs before Caroline woke up, like his inner child told him to.

Alec gave a 'hmm' sound at remembering he saw Santa but decided he would wait until after he opened his presents to tell his parents just in-case he got into trouble.

"I don't know Daddy. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Alec squealed as he jumped on Klaus who let out a 'omph' at impact. Klaus had an 'awww!' moment when he thought, if Alec was in his wolfish form, if his tail would wag from happiness.

"Why don't you get some slippers on and a dressing gown or jumper on so your not cold, and I'll wake up silly, sleeping Mummy hm?" Alec wasted no time and ran to his room with excitement only a child could have at Christmas. It would take him maybe 5 minutes or so to get ready; even though he was excited, Alec took after his mother on the whole 'lazy when just awake' trait.

Klaus nuzzled into Caroline causing her to moan and mumble "Go away Niklaus" and turn over.

"Now, you know what that does to me love." Klaus's voice dipped low in her ear causing her to flap him away in an effort to continue sleeping.

"My love it's Christmas, and we have a _very_ excited 5 year old who is dying to go downstairs." At this Caroline forced herself to open one eye then utter 'urghhhh to early..' but demanded her body to wake up so she could she her child's face when he opened his presents.

"Fine I'm up. Urghh sometimes I hate you." she moaned and slid out the bed and yelped as Klaus gave a WHACK to her backside playfully.

"Another punishment in store for you my girl." Klaus purred with a shit eating grin and walked out the door to get his son.

"Oohh..." Caroline thought mischievously.

* * *

Walking downstairs, Caroline was greeted by the sight of her son and Klaus unwrapping a present. She laughed and shook her head. Grabbing her phone she took pictures of Alec opening his presents and took one of an _extremely_ nice view of Klaus's ass which she would sent to Rebekah later.

When Alec saw her he ran towards her and gave his Mummy big hug.

"Merry Christmas Mummy! Look you've got presents too!" Alec squealed and ran back to his presents.

"Merry Christmas my little man!" Caroline said and kissed his head then was pulled onto Klaus who was leaning on the floor.

"And where's my Merry Christmas darling?" Klaus clicked his tongue as Caroline batted her eyelashes teasingly at him.

"Oh how rude of me, Merry Christmas my.. cute man." Caroline bit her lip to hold in her laugh at the look on Klaus's face. Cute? he'd show her cute- he thought.

"Merry Christmas Love." he grabbed her head and gave her a swift kiss before hearing "Yuck!" and seeing Alec stick his tongue out to show he disapproved of his Mummy and Daddy kissing.

Caroline laughed and sat between Klaus's legs with his arms wrapped round her as they both watched their son gleefully opening his presents.

"I think there's some presents for you my love." Klaus grinned and handed her a box. Caroline leaned off him and put the box on the floor.

"I promise I'll open it in 5 minutes, I need to get more photo's of Alec." Klaus understood, he could sit and watch his love and son all day if he could.

"MUMMY! DADDY! LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Alec screamed suddenly which made Klaus's ears give off a ring- causing Caroline to laugh.

"What did you get son?" Klaus moved over to see as Alec showed him.

"It's a Spiderman suit!" Caroline pretended to look surprised but smiled as she remembered her Mother buying it for Alec and saying his little face would light up.

"Oh wow! Who is it from sweetheart?" Caroline asked putting the wrapping paper in a bag.

Alec looked and saw a tag but couldn't read it well so handed it to his Daddy to read. Klaus took it and told him it was from his Granny Forbes.

"How did she know?!" Alec gasped and hugged the suit tightly. In that second, Caroline got a beautiful picture of Klaus helping Alec to read and sent it to her Mother saying the present was a big hit. Her mother replied instantly with a 'awww' face; She would see her later on anyway to tell her in person. Klaus ruffled his child's hair and smiled which Caroline then blinded him with the camera. She got a couple of selfies with Alec and Klaus then a couple of just her and Alec and a couple with her and Klaus. In one of them Klaus made a funny face and Alec photobombed in the background by sticking his tongue out, Caroline in the picture was to busy growling at Klaus for messing up her picture. But got revenge when she caught an EXTREMELY good angle of Klaus's ass when he was picking up paper which she would sent later to Kol.

There was only one present left for Alec to open, it was quite a big present, it had lots of wrapping paper on it... What could it be?

So Alec walked over and gently began to rip the paper apart in-case he ripped anything he shouldn't have. Suddenly Alec ripped the paper frantically as Klaus stood and put his arm around her as they both watch (and videoed) Alec's face as he got closer and closer to discovering what it was..

It was a bike! ( /images/I/51NvCsKrl9L._SL190_CR0,0,190,246_.jpg )

For ages Alec had wanted a big boy bike, and here he had gotten one for Christmas!

It was an electric blue with a curved frame, little plastic seat, a big wheel at the front and two smaller wheels at the back, which Caroline knew would be better rather to get him stabilisers which would make him feel like a baby but had enough support for him and he could still feel like a big boy. The bike also had a little container at the front so he could put his toys in.

"That one's from Daddy and I." Caroline said moving all the paper away so he could take in fully what his new bike looked like.

"Oh boy! My first bike! My big boy bike! Thank you Mummy, Thank you Daddy!" he ran to give both his parents a hug as they smiled down at him.

"Your welcome my big boy!" Klaus tickled him and caused him to wiggle and run behind his Mummy and poke his head out. When he didn't see his Daddy he looked puzzled.

"Mummy? Where's Daddy go-" Alec then squealed loudly as Klaus grabbed him and tickled him again.

"I've got you, I've got you!" Klaus singed in glee as Caroline took a picture. After Klaus was done torturing their child, Caroline went to go make Alec some breakfast. As usual he wanted toast and jam, she was about to put the toast in the toaster when Klaus told her to go sit down and open her presents. Knowing Caroline- she sprinted into the living room and grabbed her present of the floor like a hawk snatching it's prey.

* * *

The other Mikealson's left their presents for Klaus and Caroline on Christmas eve, but all got their presents for Alec in very early! They were all coming down later, but Klaus and Caroline clearly told them the presents they left wouldn't be there when they came to visit.

Caroline opened the presents the Mikealson clan kindly gave her, she was surprised. At first she couldn't stick Rebekah but as she was around Klaus more and more she got used to her. Rebekah was like a little girl really, all she wants is a confidant to share experiences with, something that Esther couldn't give any of her children. Elijah was always polite to her, he was very charming she always thought but he seemed the type to be 'too careful' which she loved about Klaus- she knew he would never hurt her.. well purposely anyway, but his rough, domineering alpha side was the danger and turn on she needed. Finn was long gone which no one cared about, he didn't show it but she could tell Elijah felt sorry for him, truthfully so did she. Finn was so miserable being what he was which was a shame for all the originals, they all grew up together, played together- but Finn didn't possess the exact 'family loyalty' that the rest did. Now Kol, it was a love/hate relationship with Kol. He was 'Cool Uncle Kol' to Alec and always was the best companion to help annoy Klaus with, but sometimes she wanted to really kick him in the balls. Like last time- Kol was going to take Alec to the park which Klaus allowed but only because Rebekah was going and he knew she would stake him personally if something happened; so they came back and Alec pipes up "Mummy? Uncle Kol says you and Daddy hug a lot because of something called se-" and was cut off by Klaus dragging his brother out the house by the neck and was ready to beat the living shit out him when Elijah showed up and told Kol to behave and Klaus to 'set an example' for Alec.

Rebekah got Caroline a gorgeous black fit and flare dress, black velvet wedge pumps, a Moschino Ombre shoulder bag which was white going into a pale pink gradient and a bottle of Daisy Dream by Marc Jacobs- Blush. It was far to much! She was about to call on Klaus to say his sister was a complete goose when she saw a note from Rebekah, it said if she was going to be seen with her, then she needs to look good otherwise Rebekah's reputation is at stake.

Caroline laughed and opened Elijah's gift. He had gotten her a cooking class in Italy for a month, this was a running joke they had as Klaus often said and I quote 'Love, are you sure that's... edible?' so the cooking class was a funny follow up from that. Nevertheless she thought it would be fun to try and he did put thought into it, Alec could come and explore but she had a funny feeling Rebekah would probably steal him!

Kol's gift... Caroline lightly shook the box to make sure there was no explosives, fireworks, jack-in-a-box, anything that could pop up really. As she slowly undid the wrapping paper, Klaus walked through and gave that dazzling, mischievous grin of his.

"Ah, Kol's gift my love?"

"Your brother better not have put a dead rat in here or something Klaus I swear." Caroline warned and watched Alec's head pop up in curiosity while he played with the rest of his toys.

Slowly opening it, now highly anxious of what was going to be inside, Caroline went to lift the lid off the box. Inside written on a lovely note was "Don't have too much fun with it!" Caroline groaned, God, what had he gotten her?

It was a huge, A3 poster of Kol wearing a silk robe like from the movie Rocky and posing suggestively at the camera. Caroline sniggered and showed Klaus.

His face darkened.

"My brother is a dead man."

"You can't kill uncle Kol Daddy!" Alec piped up from beyond a row of opened boxes.

"Don't worry my darling boy, Uncle Kol is safe." then mouthed 'for now' at Caroline who shook her head and smiled. Kol was generous enough to give her a shirt that said 'Niklaus sucks' on it; Caroline thought this was hilarious and laughed and laughed until Klaus threw it behind a pillow and mumbled 'it is not funny..' Kol- as made by Elijah got Caroline chocolates but Kol being Kol- got well... anatomy chocolates... Caroline's eyes widened and quickly shut the box.

"What did you get Mummy?" Alec asked as Klaus reopened the box to see for his self.

Caroline grimaced and as detail-less as she could told him Uncle Kol gave her a picture and a nice shirt and some chocolate.

"Can I have one please Mummy?"

"God no!" Klaus snapped and hid the box away.

Caroline had to come up with some excuse and told him Uncle Kol put a wiggly worm inside it because he was a bad boy and would get no TV for a week.

"Yuck!" Alec squealed and went back to playing with Spiderman, Klaus reappeared and kisses Caroline's cheek.

"My brother has a death wish I imagine." he nuzzled into her as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm.

"I don't know dear, he does have good taste in clothing." Caroline grinned. Klaus let out a single 'hmm' and whispered "Another punishment for you." She lifted her eyelashes and let her eyes pierce into his, challenging him, tempting him, Klaus of course smirked and gave her that confident look that said 'you won't win against me'.

"You should open mine later on love, when the rest of the family get here, so you can... appreciate it more." Klaus winked as Caroline shot daggers at him.

"And you say your brother is bad!" he laughed but also handed her a small present.

"Merry Christmas love."

Caroline ripped it open and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Klaus is this what I think it is?" she gasped and searched his face for an answer.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, the love of my life, the woman who has truly taught me how to live and given me everything I have dreamed of. Will you do me the absolute pleasure of becoming Mrs Caroline Mikealson?"

Caroline froze, oh my God! She had been dreaming about this day since she was a little girl! Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Niklaus, I would love to be the future Mrs Mikealson! I love you so much!" as soon as she said yes Klaus grabbed her into a tight embrace and slipped the ring on her delicate, slender finger and kissed it.

"I love you so much love, more than you know." Klaus gave Caroline a kiss which was followed by a huge YUCK! from Alec. She and Klaus told Alec the news and said there would be a big party and cake; as soon as Alec heard cake he was very happy!

Suddenly the front door opened and Kol burst in, followed by Elijah and Rebekah.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" He screamed like a complete four year old and was greeted with a rugby tackle hug from his nephew.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Kol! Thank you for my presents! I love them!" Caroline smiled and let her heart glow warm to see their son so happy.

"Merry Christmas little man! Don't thank me- you have been a very good boy this year! Have you been a good boy this year Klaus?" Kol sniggered as Klaus walked up to him.

"Of course brother, not the same can be said for Caroline though." Klaus grinned at her then pulled his brother in for a 'manly' 'bro' hug.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Elijah and Rebekah greeted and immediately went to see Alec. Kol walked over to Caroline and gave puppy dog eyes and spread out his arms for a hug.

"Come on darling, it's Christmas." Kol pouted then gave a classic Mikealson shit eating grin face. Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically and hugged Kol and thanked him for the gifts.

"I must apologise Caroline, I was on Kol duty for presents but he found a way to hide these from me." Elijah said from across the room whilst Alec was showing Rebekah his bike.

"Oh sweetheart what a lovely bike! Do you think I should get a bike like that?" Rebekah asked playfully and tickled Alec until he gave a squeak.

"Silly Auntie Bekah! Your too big for a bike like my one!" Alec giggled and naturally Kol butted in with "See sister? Even mini Klaus thinks you've gotten fat!" a quiet- to Alec's ears slap on the back of Kol's head was heard followed by a "shove it up your-"

"Okay! Well, Elijah, thank you so much for the cooking class, I am sure I cannot get any worse! But I love it! Thank you." Caroline made her way over and gave each Mikealson a warm hug and a sincere thank for their gifts.

"Yes, but what we REALY want to know is..." Rebekah asked creating a climax which Caroline would need to answer.

Caroline looked lovingly at Klaus then turned her head back round.

"Klaus and I are engaged!" she squealed excitedly as Rebekah vamp speeded over and screamed in delight jumping up and down in delight while crushing Caroline between her arms, then let go as if to say 'that was SO not cool..' but then continued making the high pitch delight noise.

"Congratulations brother- Caroline." Elijah smiled and gave the typical gentleman handshake to Klaus and a kiss for Caroline.

"Congratulations Niklaus, I hope you will be very happy." Rebekah pulled her brother in close as he stoked the back of her head and kissed her cheek.

"Darling sister, I am very happy, and don't worry, you'll get to go bridal shop-" before he could finish saying 'bridal shopping' Rebekah pulled away and screamed "Shopping!" which Caroline started the "AHHH!" squeal/jump/hug.

"Bek, you HAVE to be my maid of honour!"

"OH MY GOD I WILL CAROLINE! YOU'LL HAVE THE BEST WEDDING IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!" Rebekah was ecstatic, Kol personally felt his eardrums shatter as Klaus winced at his werewolf heightened hearing that was going to implode thanks to his sister.

"Elijah, Kol you will be my best men won't you?" Klaus smirked clearly knowing thee answer, Elijah smiled happily and said he would be delighted to, Kol on the other hand moaned like a baby and said "But that means Rebekah won't let me drink or do anything in a tux!" Rebekah replied he was darn right he wouldn't be ruining a tux- if that is what they decided they wanted him to wear of course.

Kol looked confused to why his sister used the word 'darn' but then remembered Elijah saying something about needing to watch the language the family used around the very impressionable child, of course this just gave Kol more ideas to annoy Klaus with(!)

"What will I be Mummy?" Alec asked, poking his head from underneath Elijah's arm and looked up at his mummy with those big beautiful eyes.

"You can be whatever you want to be sweetheart, how about you help Grandma Forbes walk me down the aisle? That is a very important job after all." Caroline picked him up and smothered him in kisses, Alec giggled and tried squirming away with several "yuck"-s falling from his mouth.

"Can we all play with my toys Daddy? I want to beat Uncle Elijah at KerPlunk!"

Klaus smiled at his son.

"Of course son, I think Uncle Elijah will be rubbish at KerPlunk."

Rebekah looked at Elijah who was smiling widely as he went off to help Alec set up the game when all everyone heard was "Would someone care to tell me what the bloody hell KerPlunk actually is?"

* * *

Later that evening- once the family said their goodbyes and Alec had fallen asleep in his bed, Caroline sighed happily as she snuggled into bed.

She felt the bed dip and a husky voice rasp in her ear "Hmm, it's time you opened my gifts love."

Caroline smiled and turned to him.

"You have given me more than enough Niklaus, and- I still have your present to give you." Caroline bit her lip innocently and walked to the bedroom drawer and pulled out a present.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" she kissed him on the cheek and sat watching him opening his neatly wrapped Christmas present. Inside was a beautiful Rolex watch, a digital photo album with pictures of he and Caroline's holidays, the birth of Alec, and pictures of his siblings. The very last present was inside another bundle of wrapping paper which confused Klaus, when he opened his gift his eyes widened and laughed in delight. It was a little red riding hood costume that left very little to the imagination- Caroline was going to be eaten up by the big bad wolf.

"Thank you so much love. Funnily enough, my gifts are quite similar." Klaus said as he handed Caroline her presents.

Caroline carefully unwrapped each one and blushed. Klaus had gotten her, black panties which had in writing 'I belong to the big bad wolf', knee length boots in fiery red which Caroline would call 'fuck me boots', a simple yet beautiful nightdress which stopped at the top of her thighs in plum, a hat which had the words 'bitch mode' as a joke that Elena always makes about her, a phone case with two cherries as a subtle innuendo joke, a naughty schoolgirl outfit and a purple lingerie nightgown that came to her thighs yet again- but cupped her breasts in a tempting way Klaus couldn't resist.

"Thank you Niklaus." Caroline blushed then was gently laid down on the bed with Klaus hovering over her. Putting his lips to her ear he growled "Say that again love."

"Niklaus, Niklaus, Niklaus." Caroline teased as Klaus made animalistic growling noises and felt him bite her ear causing her to gasp then sooth it with his tongue.

"Do you have any idea, how much trouble you are in darling? When Elijah has Alec for a little while, I will make sure you do not sit down for a month or walk properly after I'm done"

"Oh Jesus Klaus-" Caroline panted staring intently into his lust-glazed eyes, challenging him to do anything, anything- do get rid of the ache she felt burning inside her.

Klaus chuckled from her side and kissed her forehead "Oh no love, you'll have to wait your turn." then rolled to his side of the bed and clicked the light off

Caroline let her mouth open in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" Klaus gave no answer.

She climbed on him "Right Nik?" still nothing.

"Niklaus!" she tugged hard on his arm but he still lay silent as if asleep.

"You motherfucker.." Caroline growled quietly and got off him and shimmied over to her side and pulled the covers up.

"Fuck you Niklaus Mikealson, I'll see to myself." Caroline whispered and closed her eyes.

Just as she was about to drift into slumber, she heard Klaus's distinct voice rasp "If I find out you've touched yourself Caroline, no place on Earth will save you from me..."

* * *

 ***Fans repeatedly* Those two... holy mother of geese...**

 **The next chapter WILL WILL WILL be a lemon! Scout's honour- well Brownies seeing as I'm a girl butt you know what I mean! :p**

 **Any comments (Or what's the equivalent of a like?) are greatly appreciated! I'm having a bit of writers block at the minute lol! I keep writing and then thinking "Oh no that's absolute crap!" then when I saw my best friend Clare's writing I thought "Well Shit..." damn it Clare! XD**

 **So yeah, hopefully it will be soon but you know what I'm like! I am soon going to do that PewDiePie fanfic as well, I also had another great idea for one and hopefully- and I say hopefully! If it goes the way I want it to- it's going to be really, really funny and maybe Pewds might read it. Once I write it I'll ask you guys if I should sent it to him, it's all about BARRELS! Hehe so stay awesome bro- oh wait.. Crap I can't say that it's copyrighted... Er... Stay gooselike bros!**

 **GooseFeather (A. K. A Brofist)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's been a while! Lets not keep you waiting, sorry about that. Let there be smut!**

 **I'm listening to creepypasta as I write this- hmm not very sexy. Please read my Jacksepticeye fanfic!**

* * *

Caroline laughed as Klaus picked her up and ran vampire speed to their bedroom. Alec had went to Elijah's for the week so they could have some quality time alone.

"Put me down you idiot" she laughed as Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Klaus put her down and began to kiss her with passion as he grabbed her head and wove his fingers through her hair.

Caroline moaned and felt her panties grow damp, Klaus began to kiss down her neck as he nipped and sucked down her body.

Klaus began to unzip her dress and left it as a puddle on the ground. Caroline kissed him harder and broke briefly as she tore his shirt from his muscled chest.

He growled and he quickly began to tear of Caroline's panties and shoved her on the bed. He began to lick a pathway down her neck and began sucking and biting her nipples.

"Ow! Klaus you asshole!" Caroline moaned in pleasure as Klaus apologetically kissed her breast gently.

"I'm a ripper for you Caroline, your mine and no one else's. Mine." Klaus began to lick her way down her torso and began to be face first with her dripping pussy.

Klaus took a deep breath and began to suck her clit into his mouth, Caroline bucked her hips to meet his tongue as Klaus grabbed her legs so her feat were placed flat on the soft bed as her knees were open as she could see his head between her legs.

"Oh!" Caroline moaned as he began softly licking her and placed a finger inside her.

Klaus continued to finger her roughly as Caroline's moans grew louder. Soon he used vampire speed as Caroline shrieked as she squirted all over his face. Klaus moaned then wiped his face as he climbed up to her.

"I want to repay the favour Niklaus." She purred as she slid down his torso.

Taking his hard cock in her hand she began to jerk him off, as Klaus began to moan loudly. Caroline grinned as she took him in her mouth as she began to suck him hard.

"Oh fuck love! I'm not going to last long!" Klaus warned as Caroline continued to lick and suck his cock. She slurped at him and began to touch his heaving balls, she could feel him tighten in her hand as she sucked his head and give it a kiss like he did her.

Klaus began thrusting into her mouth violently as she continued to suck, soon salty cream filled Caroline's mouth as she swallowed him all his cock pulsed in her mouth. Klaus dragged her up the bed and flung her on his cock and began to fuck her hard.

"Oh fuck Klaus!" Caroline screamed as he thrust hard into her. Caroline rode him hard and he equalled her with grunts and moans. Suddenly he smacked her ass as she gasped.

"My bad girl, only for me, only for me." he groaned as his hands bruised his hips at the speed of his thrusts. Soon after Caroline screamed as Klaus hit her G- spot and squirted all over his cock.

He stopped thrusting and began panting.

"Are you okay love?" He said cuddling her pulling the covers up over her naked body.

"Hmm great." she moaned sleepily as Klaus laughed at her.

He kissed her forehead and began to spoon her.

"I love you future Mrs Mikaelson." he whispered as she drifted of to sleep. Before his head hit the pillow he heard her whisper "I love you too Mr Mikaelson."

* * *

 ***Bites nails* well how was it? It was shit wasn't it? As I've said before I try my best with smut as I've *mumbles* never had sex.**

 **I read a lot so it mostly comes from that. I hope those who liked the first parts like this. I don't watch the vampire diaries anymore but I am reading the books.**

 **So if you guys have any requests let me know, it could be on anything! Not just TVD or TO. I'm really into Supernatural so it'll probably be that. Love ya!**


End file.
